Unaccompanied Minors
' Unaccompanied Minors' (called Grounded in the UK) is a 2006 film directed by Paul Feig, and stars Dyllan Christopher, Tyler James Williams, Gina Mantegna, Quinn Sheperd, and Brett Kelly. The film is rated PG for mild rude humor and language. Plot Five kids, Spencer, Charlie, Donna, Grace, and Beef are trapped in a airport on Christmas Eve due to a extreme blizzard as every flight is cancelled and the five are stuck in the UM room, as they escape and cause havoc around the airport, but get caught as Spencer's sister, Katherine is down the hill from the airport at Hoover International Lodge as she is expecting Santa to bring her a doll at 4:00am as the five kids hatch a plan to escape the airpoet to give Katherine a good Christmas. Meanwhile, Mr. Porter, head of passenger relations tries to catch them and Beef goes out the airport to get a Christmas tree. Synoposis Five unaccompanied minors are stuck at fictional Hoover International Airport for Christmas Eve. The five minors try to make Christmas come true for Katherine Davenport, a young girl who believes in Santa Claus (even though she's afraid of him). The five minors (Spencer, Charlie, "Beef", Grace and Donna) escape the UM room and make a mess in the airport. As they escape, each of them try to do things as if they were birds that just came out of their nests. Grace Conrad, a rich girl, exfoliates herself in the airport lounge; Beef transforms the emergency equipment room into his own amusement park; Spencer orders the heart attack special in the cafe and leaves it without paying; Charlie tries to be a karaoke boy at the toy shop; and Donna commits Grand Theft Auto destroying whatever comes into her way. And as a punishment, they are not taken to the hotel the airport is providing for the UM's. They were trapped again in the UM room which smells like a horse died in it. They again try to escape Van Bourke, the clerk who is guarding them, and they succeed. The airport locks up for the night, since the snowfall is so high. "Beef" escapes to find a tree for Katherine. While Beef is looking for a tree, he remembers the saying that his mother’s boyfriend told him, “Men are made, not born.” This saying gives him a lot of courage to pursue himself to find the biggest tree for Katherine. Meanwhile, the other four hide in the unclaimed baggage room, Mr. Porter sees their crumbs and follows them, but they are so good that they hide before Mr. Porter could notice. Charlie hides in one of the baggages. While Mr. Porter is walking, he bumps in the baggage where Charlie is in and he gets angry, he orders his men to put the baggage in the conveyor. Donna notices it and after Mr. Porter and his men were gone, she hurries to the conveyor to save Charlie. Spencer and Grace follow them until they reach the room where there are lots of unclaimed baggages. They experiment with all the luggage and find cool stuff. Spencer finds a doll and wants to give it to his sister as a Christmas gift. Charlie finds walkie-talkies with video recorder. They are found and chased by airport personnel. They make it over to the hotel in time, through destroying the vents and crawling in the ceiling, to place a doll from the lost luggage room in Katherine's arms before she wakes up. They are caught and locked into separate rooms. Escaping again with the help of walkie-talkies the minors return and find time to decorate the airport with decorations the manager (a non-believer) had locked away. "Beef" returns with the largest tree he could find (by trading his most prized possession — an Aquaman toy). The minors also find presents for everyone from the lost luggage room. Their kindness manages to change the manager's heart. Also, Spencer's & Katherine's father, an environmentalist, drives from Pennsylvania to pick up his children. When his biodiesel Benz blows up, he is forced to make the choice to either drive a Hummer or not get to his children in time. He arrives Christmas morning. The children promise to keep in touch, and Grace, whose parents are out-of-town, is allowed to come home with the Davenports. Donna kisses Charlie, and "Beef" meets a girl, to whom he starts telling of his part in the decorations. Cast *Dyllan Christopher as Spencer Davenport *Dominique Saldaña as Katherine Davenport *Tyler James Williams as Charlie Goldfinch *Gia Mantegna as Grace Conrad *Quinn Sheperd as Donna Malone *Brett Kelly as Beef *Lewis Black as Mr. Porter *Wilma Valderrama as Zach Van Bourke/Van Dork *Michelle Sandler as Mary Lynn *Paget Brewster as Valerie Davenport *Rob Corddry as Samuel "Sam" Davenport *Jessica Walter as Cindi *Rob Riggle as Head Guard Hoffman *Teri Garr as Aunt Judy (uncredited) Category:Gina Mantegna Category:Quinn Sheperd Category:Grace Conrad Category:Donna Malone Category:Legendary Christmas Movies Category:1 Of Justin's Favorite Movies